Amándote
by Selitte
Summary: ¿Puede el amor que siento por ti ser correspondido? Cap. 2 Los sentimientos de Shun
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Amándote**_

Rápidamente se desplazaba por el lugar, necesitaba con real urgencia salir ahí. Sus largos cabellos rubios eran impelidos con ímpetu por el fragor de la carrera. Intentaba controlar su respiración, que lentamente la abandonaba. No podía detenerse, no podía mirar atrás, si lo hacía él la alcanzaría.

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... Me esforcé tanto para anular mi presencia. Todos estos años nunca se había dado cuenta… ¿por qué ahora fue diferente? ¿Qué hago?_

La joven seguía su carrera sin parar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, hasta que tropezó y sin poder hacer nada, rodó por el suelo.

_Lo que me faltaba… ahora todo se terminará. Tengo que salir de aquí, no puedo dejar que me alcance… no puedo… si él me alcanza ¿qué haré? ¿De qué habrá servido tanto esfuerzo?_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos zafiros, aunque aquel metal que cubría su rostro impedía que aquello se notara. Con dificultad se levantó e intentó retomar su huida, cuando una voz la llamó… esa voz…

-¡JUNE! Detente, por favor.

_Perdóname, Shun. No puedo… no puedo dejar que me veas… no puedo permitir que te acerques a mí…_

Se volteó para seguir huyendo, cuando sintió una mano que rodeaba su brazo y la atraía con fuerza. Debido al impulso, la chica terminó estrellándose en el pecho de su perseguidor, lo que hizo que el joven retrocediera unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio.

-Sí, eres tú, June… ¿por qué, entonces?... ¿por qué huyes de mí?...

_Lo que tanto temía está sucediendo… no, por favor, no preguntes nada, no me pidas explicaciones, no hay respuesta para tus preguntas, ni explicaciones que dar… mi decisión la tomé hace tanto tiempo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces intenté cambiarla, pero no puedo, no puedo interferir en tu vida…_

-Respóndeme, June, por favor. Dime que te sucede…

_¿Qué me sucede? ¿De verdad quieres saber qué me sucede, Shun? Si supieras ¿qué pensarías? No. No puedes saberlo, prefiero vivir eternamente escondida entre las sombras, admirando tu hermosa presencia, llenando mi corazón de tu alegría tan ajena a mí, viendo tu maravillosa sonrisa que le dedicas a ella y no a mí…_

La joven era sostenida de los hombros por su compañero de entrenamiento, mientras ella mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara. No podía ver esos ojos tan transparentes, si lo hacía sabía que perdería todo el valor que se había dado estos años.

El chico al ver que no lograría respuesta, acercó sus manos a su rostro, posando una de ellas en aquella máscara que le impedía ver qué estaba pensado y sintiendo la amazona.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo al fin June intentando alejarse- acaso no sabes… acaso olvidaste… - ya no tuvo el valor de seguir hablando.

-Claro que sé, June, pero necesito verte, a ver si así me respondes.

_¿Quieres verme?... Oh, ¡cuánto desee escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca!, ¡cuántas veces esperé a que tú me lo pidieras! Pero, ahora es imposible. Ya he tomado la decisión de alejarme por tu bien. Tu corazón tan puro, tan abnegado te impediría verme sufrir y quizá hasta te sacrificarías por mí. Pero tú no mereces eso, tú mereces lo mejor, vivir con ella y para ella… no para mí…_

-Por favor June, te he buscado por tanto tiempo y ahora apareces aquí, ahora estás frente a mí…

_¿Me buscaste? ¿Cómo no lo supe? Pero, si cada vez que te visitaba, escondida para que no pudieras encontrarme, nunca note tristeza en tu rostro, nunca supe que deseabas verme de nuevo. Siempre estabas a su lado, siempre sonriéndole, siempre protegiéndola y arriesgando tu vida por ella. No puedo pedirte nada, tu amor por ella es demasiado grande y no permite un lugar para mí. No puedo siquiera aspirar a compararme con ella. _

_-_Shun… suéltame, por favor.

-Nunca, no voy a soltarte para que vuelvas a huir.

-No lo hagas más difícil. No debiste seguirme.

-No entiendo que es lo que te sucede, June, pero no voy a dejarte ir hasta que conversemos como es apropiado.

_¿Apropiado? ¿Qué es apropiado en este momento? Todo lo que he hecho es porque creí que realmente era lo correcto, pero ¿será así? ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto o solo me convenzo de que es así? Shun, has crecido tanto, puedo sentir tu fuerza a pesar de la delicadeza con la que tomas mis brazos; estás tan maduro, pero aún conservas esa pureza tan propia de ti, esa transparencia que obliga a cualquiera a hacerte caso. Pero cómo puedo decirte estas cosas, si con ello solo te provocaría lástima… ya no resisto, no soporto esto… mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que se va salir en cualquier momento, quiero llorar y desahogarme de una vez por todas…_

-June, ¿por qué lloras? Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Tanto tiempo sin verte, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, que no querías que te encontrara… mírame, June, por favor…

Shun tomó nuevamente el rostro de la joven y pasó suavemente su mano por aquella máscara, acariciándola. La miró intensamente, tratando de convencerla de quitársela, intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

_¿Por qué me miras así? Oh, esos ojos tuyos, tan verdes, tan tranquilos, tan esperanzadores… como no perderme en ellos, como evitar ser atrapada por tu mirada. Apártate, por favor, o sino no podré contener mis sentimientos. Aléjate, o te arrepentirás de haberme detenido. _

Entonces, al verla dudar, sin decir nada, quitó la máscara que cubría aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba ver. Su imagen quedó grabada a fuego en su mente. Ahí estaba aquella chica que voluntariamente se había quitado ese trozo de metal que la ocultaba del resto. En ese entonces, no había entendido el significado de aquella acción, era solo un niño preparado para ir a la batalla. Pero, cuatro años no pasan en vano y el recuerdo de ese momento lo había acompañado todo el tiempo. Había deseado encontrarla y verla, sí, verla, para comprobar que el sentimiento que descubrió después de terminar su participación en las guerras era real y no solo una ilusión.

En silencio, limpió sus lágrimas, acarició su rostro y se llenó de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él. Deseo acercarla más a él, abrazarla, impedirle que volviera a desaparecer. Con desesperación, la atrajo a sí y la rodeo con sus brazos en una evidente muestra de esos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me abrazas de esta manera? Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera en este instante, que nunca te separaras de mí. Entiendo que la nostalgia te lleve a hacer esto, pero para mí es algo que nunca olvidaré. Sentir tu respiración agitada en mi cuello, tus brazos rodear mi cintura, incluso puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón alterado. Oh, Shun, te amo tanto, no puedes siquiera imaginar lo que provocas en mí con tus acciones. Suéltame, por favor, que ya no puedo contener mis sentimientos, poco a poco siento que pierdo la cordura en tus brazos._

-June, deseaba tanto volver a verte, anhelaba encontrarte. ¿Por qué nunca volviste? Te necesitaba tanto, tu compañía, escuchar tu voz…

_Sigue, sigue hablando Shun, no te detengas… necesito escucharte para darme valor y revelarte mi verdad…_

-Por ahora, prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado, aunque sea un tiempo, por favor.

-¿Quedarme? ¿De verdad quieres que me quede?

-Claro, necesito que aclaremos muchas cosas.

-Shun, yo tengo que decirte algunas cosas… necesito hacerlo antes de aceptar lo que me propones, porque quizá después de eso querrás que me vaya…

-Nunca podría desear que te fueras, recién vuelvo a tenerte a mi lado…

-Yo he estado todo este tiempo junto a ti, Shun, observándote, contemplándote, admirándote desde lejos, en las sombras…

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? Entonces, ¿por qué te mantuviste alejada de mí? ¿Por qué impediste que te viera?

-Por mis sentimientos… y por ella, aquella a la que has jurado tu lealtad…

-¿Atenha?, pero no entiendo… ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos, June?

-No puedo competir por tu amor, ya que se lo has entregado a Athena y como caballero tu vida depende de ella. Además, he visto tu felicidad al estar a su lado, he visto como la miras con admiración y cómo estás dispuesto a morir por ella. Yo no soy nadie para interponerme en tu camino, no quiero tu lástima y no quiero que te sacrifiques por mis sentimientos…

_Ya, lo dije, solté toda mi verdad y ahora vendrá el final. Solo espero que me perdones Shun, que me perdones el haberte amado con locura, si con locura, porque mi amor a estas alturas ya no tiene nada de racional. Mi amor por ti es eterno, nunca morirá. Sólo espero que no me odies después de esto, pero estoy casi segura que no debido a tu nobleza, esa que me enamoró de ti._

-¿Lástima? June, yo nunca sentiría eso. Además, mi amor por Athena es algo muy distinto al amor que puedo sentir por una mujer. Esa clase de amor solo lo he sentido por…

-Yo sé eso, sé que lo que sientes por ella es devoción. Por eso mismo no puedo aspirar a entrometerme, no puedo alejarte de ella… Shun, yo…

-Te amo, June…

_¿Qué acabas de decir? Repítelo, repítelo muchas veces para poder creerte, que aún suena como un sueño para mí… eso debo estar soñando, pero el sonido de su voz al decir esas palabras tan anheladas en secreto por mi corazón fue tan maravilloso, tan real que estoy segura que no es así._

-Te amo, June… lo diré todas las veces que necesites para convencerte.

La chica levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirándolo incrédula. Esos ojos jamás le mentirían y ellos le transmitían el amor que jamás pensó recibir.

-Yo también te amo, Shun. Te amo tanto, tanto que… - no pudo seguir; la alegría se transformó en lágrimas que salían presurosas de sus hermosos ojos.

Así se quedaron, abrazados, aferrándose a ese sentimiento mutuo que al fin compartían.

Entonces el joven, con su mano levantó el rostro de la chica por el mentón y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, buscando esa cálida caricia que siempre había anhelado desde el día que la vio. Los centímetros que los separaban fueron acortados y lentamente se unían en un leve roce de amor puro. Pero, poco a poco la desesperación se hizo presente y el beso se fue intensificando, como si con él pudieran llenar todo el vacío que habían sentido esos cuatro años. Cuando al fin calmaron sus emociones, se separaron sonrojados y agitados por las emociones que les proporcionó aquel primer beso de amor.

_Nunca pensé que esto pudiera hacerse real, siempre fue un sueño imposible para mí. Ahora que estás aquí, que puedo comprobar tu amor, tengo por seguro que siempre viviré amándote…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>_Esta idea que se me vino a la mente y no pude desecharla hasta que la terminé. Quería escribir sobre esta linda pareja, espero les haya gustado. **Selitte :)**


	2. Amándote

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_Este fic era de un solo capítulo, pero al ver que les gustó deseé intentar la misma versión desde el punto de vista de Shun acerca de sus sentimientos por June. Espero que les guste…

_**Amándote**_

Sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol intentaba leer mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos. Era una tarde cálida, aliviada gracias a la fresca brisa que rozaba suavemente su blanca piel. Todo estaba tan pacífico y silencioso, que poco a poco el libro que estaba en sus manos se fue cerrando junto con sus verdes ojos, mientras su cabeza quedó recostada en el respaldo que aquella mecedora.

Ahí, envuelto de aquel pacífico momento, nuevamente volvía a soñar con ella. La escuchaba reír y hablarle con dulzura, mientras danzaba saltando a su alrededor. Sus largos cabellos rubios siempre ondeaban al viento dándole un aspecto muy femenino, y su delgado cuerpo se movía con gracia y agilidad. Sin embargo su rostro siempre estaba cubierto por esa máscara… aquella que alguna vez fue deslizada de ese hermoso rostro por su propia dueña demostrándole así sus profundos sentimientos. Cada vez que recordaba ese momento, una punzada atravesaba su corazón. Hubiese deseado saber el significado de ese bello acto en ese preciso instante, pero no… él no sabía nada acerca de la ley de las amazonas. Nunca había preguntado, le había bastado con la explicación que su amiga le había dado, que era una obligación para toda amazona llevarla para poder servir a Athena. No imaginaba lo que implicaba para ellas mostrar su rostro. En ese tiempo, solo era un niño ingenuo… un caballero, entrenado para luchar y vencer, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

Seguía sumido en ese hermoso sueño, sabía que pronto terminaría, siempre sucedía igual. La chica se acercaba y ponía sus manos sobre ese trozo de metal para retirarlo mientras él permanecía expectante…

-_June_…- salió de sus labios.

Una chica que permanecía oculta observándolo dormir muy plácidamente se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre que pronunciaba. Por un instante olvidó todo lo que estaba haciendo ahí para intentar asimilar lo que había escuchado. Sus latidos se aceleraron y una inmensa alegría brotó de su corazón. Estaba tan sumida en aquellas sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de que el joven había despertado y giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo desesperadamente.

_Estoy seguro de que es ella, siento su presencia, su cosmos… nunca olvidaría su esencia… ¿June dónde estás? He deseado tanto volver a verte._

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y vio como una sombra se perdía en medio de los árboles corriendo veloz. No pudo ver quién era, pero su corazón le decía que debía seguirla. Así se perdió en el bosque persiguiendo a aquella silueta.

_Estoy seguro de que eres tu June… pero ¿por qué huyes de mí? ¿Acaso no quieres verme? Oh, June, siempre he pensado que nunca volviste porque no me amabas en realidad. Que te habías arrepentido de mostrarme tu rostro y que deseabas mantener la distancia… pero ahora estás aquí…_

Continuó siguiéndola hasta que pudo ver como caía estrepitosamente al suelo. Aprovechando su descuido, apresuró su carrera hasta alcanzarla. Ella intentó levantarse para continuar huyendo.

-¡JUNE! Detente, por favor. _No dejaré que te vayas, no… tengo que alcanzarte para que conozcas mis sentimientos…_

La tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, por lo que la chica se estrelló en su pecho y tuvo que retroceder para equilibrarse.

-Sí, eres tú, June… ¿por qué, entonces?... ¿por qué huyes de mí?...

_Oh no… creo que mis presentimientos eran reales, ¿ya no me amas? Aunque no veo tu rostro, puedo sentir tu alteración. Te conozco tanto que puedo ver tu desesperación en este momento. Pero no me puedo quedar con la duda, no puedo…_

-Respóndeme, June, por favor. Dime que te sucede…

Sostenía a la joven de los hombros, esperando alguna explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella solo mantenía su vista fija en el suelo. Eso le partía aún más el corazón, era claro que ella no deseaba verlo.

Desesperado por no lograr una respuesta, acercó sus manos a su rostro e intentó deshacerse de aquella máscara que le impedía ver qué estaba pensado y sintiendo su antigua amiga.

-¿Qué pretendes? Acaso no sabes… acaso olvidaste…

_No puede ser… te alejas de mí, yo que tanto he deseado volver a verte, que he albergado este sentimiento en mi corazón durante todos estos años y ahora tú no quieres quitarte esa máscara…_

-Claro que sé, June, pero necesito verte, a ver si así me respondes.

_Es verdad, necesito tanto verte… en mis sueños no he logrado volver a ver tu rostro y temo que su imagen se vaya borrando lentamente de mi memoria con el paso del tiempo… ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Tan desagradable ha sido para ti volverme a ver? En cambio para mí ha sido un hermoso regalo caído del cielo, tanto esperé para tenerte en mis brazos que no voy a dejarte ir así nada más…_

-Por favor June, te he buscado por tanto tiempo y ahora apareces aquí, ahora estás frente a mí…

_-_Shun… suéltame, por favor.

-Nunca, no voy a soltarte para que vuelvas a huir.

-No lo hagas más difícil. No debiste seguirme.

_¿Por qué? En verdad no puedo entender como nuestra relación pudo cambiar tanto… antes nos buscábamos mutuamente y disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía… ¿acaso cuatro años son demasiado? ¿Acaso tú…?_

-No entiendo qué es lo que te sucede, June, pero no voy a dejarte ir hasta que conversemos como es apropiado.

_Acepta, por favor, anhelo volver a conversar contigo, sentirte a mi lado, saber que cuento contigo como antes y que puedas conocer mis sentimientos hacia ti… oh no… estás llorando ¿Acaso te estoy haciendo daño? ¿En verdad debo dejarte ir para siempre?_

-June, ¿por qué lloras? Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Tanto tiempo sin verte, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, que no querías que te encontrara… mírame, June, por favor…

Entonces, Shun tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos nuevamente el rostro de la joven y pasó su mano por aquella máscara, acariciándola. La miró con intensidad, ansiando convencerla de quitarse ese trozo de metal que se interponía entre ellos, deseando con todo su corazón transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

_Por favor, June, déjame mirarte una vez más, permíteme ver tus hermosos ojos azules que aún permanecen en mis recuerdos, deja que mis sentimientos te alcancen solo una vez y verás que son sinceros…_

Cuando vio que dudaba y no decía nada, se atrevió a quitar la máscara que cubría aquel rostro que tanto anhelaba ver. Ahora, su imagen quedó grabada a fuego en sus recuerdos. Por fin podía contemplar a aquella chica que voluntariamente se había quitado ese trozo de metal que la ocultaba del resto, años atrás. Había esperado tanto encontrarla y poder verla para comprobar que el sentimiento que descubrió después de terminar su participación en las guerras era real, porque ahora, más que nunca, sabía que era absolutamente real.

_Eres hermosa, tan hermosa que soy enormemente privilegiado de ser uno de los pocos que te han visto… tus ojos son tan profundos como el mar y ver tus mejillas sonrojadas es tan enternecedor, ni tus lágrimas alteran la paz que me entrega tu rostro… siempre has sido mi consuelo y mi fortaleza y ese sentimiento nunca desaparecerá…_

Se mantuvo en silencio, limpiando sus lágrimas y acariciando su rostro, aprovechando esa oportunidad que le estaba regalando. Entonces se llenó de maravillosas sensaciones. Deseo acercarla más a él, abrazarla, impedirle que volviera a desaparecer. Con desesperación, la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeó con sus brazos intentando transmitirle todos los sentimientos que había guardado todos esos años y rogando que ella pudiera entenderlos.

_Qué cálido y delicado es tu cuerpo, me encantaría quedarme así a tu lado por siempre, disfrutando de este momento… me doy cuenta de cuánto te he necesitado todo este tiempo y que daría lo que fuera por estar contigo…_

-June, deseaba tanto volver a verte, anhelaba encontrarte. ¿Por qué nunca volviste? Te necesitaba tanto, tu compañía, escuchar tu voz…

_No puedo seguir hablando… me estoy arriesgando mucho, ella puede volver a huir si se da cuenta de mis sentimientos… debo callar por ahora, solo así se mantendrá a mi lado, con eso es más que suficiente para mí en este momento…_

-Por ahora, prométeme que te quedaras a mi lado, aunque sea un tiempo, por favor.

-¿Quedarme? ¿De verdad quieres que me quede?

-Claro, necesito que aclaremos muchas cosas.

-Shun, yo tengo que decirte algunas cosas… necesito hacerlo antes de aceptar lo que me propones, porque quizá después de eso querrás que me vaya…

_Oh no… ahora va a decirme que ya no me ama o peor, que ama a otro… preferiría no escuchar pero si no lo hago me quedaré con la duda por el resto de mi vida…_

-June, nunca podría desear que te fueras, recién vuelvo a tenerte a mi lado…

-Yo he estado todo este tiempo junto a ti, Shun, observándote, contemplándote, admirándote desde lejos, en las sombras…

_¿Qué has dicho? ¿Siempre estuviste a mi lado? ¿Cómo no pude notarlo? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que mis sentimientos por ti son profundos cuando ni siquiera pude notar tu presencia estos cuatro años?_

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? Entonces, ¿por qué te mantuviste alejada de mí? ¿Por qué impediste que te viera?

-Por mis sentimientos… y por ella, aquella a la que has jurado tu lealtad…

-¿Athena?, pero no entiendo… ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos, June?

-No puedo competir por tu amor, ya que se lo has entregado a Athena y como caballero tu vida depende de ella. Además, he visto tu felicidad al estar a su lado, he visto como la miras con admiración y cómo estás dispuesto a morir por ella. Yo no soy nadie para interponerme en tu camino, no quiero tu lástima y no quiero que te sacrifiques por mis sentimientos…

_¿Competir por mi amor? Eso quiere decir que ella si me ama, en realidad me ama como tanto soñé… Siento que la felicidad inunda mi corazón, nadie puede ocupar tu lugar en él, nadie, ni siquiera Athena y jamás sentiría lástima por ti, cuando lo único que siento es amor…_

-¿Lástima? June, yo nunca sentiría eso. Además, mi amor por Athena es algo muy distinto al amor que puedo sentir por una mujer. Esa clase de amor solo lo he sentido por…

-Yo sé eso, sé que lo que sientes por ella es devoción. Por eso mismo no puedo aspirar a entrometerme, no puedo alejarte de ella… Shun, yo…

-Te amo, June…

_¿Por qué no me miras? ¿No me escuchaste o no me crees?_

-Te amo, June… lo diré todas las veces que necesites para convencerte.

Entonces vio como la chica levantó su rostro y se quedó mirándolo incrédula. Intentó transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella a través de su mirada. Deseaba que sus sentimientos la alcanzaran.

-Yo también te amo, Shun. Te amo tanto, tanto que…

La chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero Shun ya no se preocupó, sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Se quedó junto a ella, abrazándola y aferrándose a ese sentimiento mutuo que al fin compartían.

Entonces, decidido, levantó el rostro de la chica por el mentón y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, buscando esa cálida caricia que siempre había anhelado desde el día que la vio y que en sus sueños siempre le era negada. Los centímetros que lo separaban de ella fueron acortados y lentamente unían sus labios en un leve roce de amor puro. Poco a poco la desesperación se apoderó de él y fue intensificando el beso como si con él pudiera llenar todo el vacío que había sentido esos cuatro años. Cuando al fin pudo calmar sus emociones, se separó levemente de ella y la vio sonrojada y agitada por todos los sentimientos que la inundaban en ese momento y se sintió de igual forma, al fin se habían conectado en aquel primer beso de amor.

_Siempre soñé con volver a encontrarte y que mi amor te alcanzara. Ahora que te tengo en mis brazos y puedo sentir como correspondes mis sentimientos, tengo por seguro que te amé desde el primer día que te vi y que siempre viviré amándote…_

* * *

><p><strong>PD:<strong> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus opiniones. Gracias a sus comentarios me inspiro… Saludos , **Selitte :)**


End file.
